chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempest Behemoth
Colossal Magical Beast (Air, Behemoth, Ship class: Patrol Boat) Initiative: +9 Senses: Blindsense 60ft, Darkvision 60ft, Perception +30 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 40 EAC: 38 CMan: 48 (+5 Dex, +35/33 Natural armor) HP: 556; Regeneration 20 Fort: +26; Ref: +23; Will: +16 Defensive Abilities Unstoppable; DR '''15 / -; '''Immune '''Ability Damage, Aging, Bleed, Disease, Electricity, Energy Drain, Fire, Mind-Affecting effects, Negative levels, Paralysis, Permanent Wounds, Petrification, Poison, Polymorph; '''SR '''33 '''Weakness '''Vunerable to Miracles and Wishes. ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: 40ft; Fly 200ft (Good) Attack '(melee): Choose 2: Bite +41 (8D6 + 54 Kinetic (Piercing), Severe Wound, Unwieldy + Bleed 2D6) 2 Talons +36 (5D8 + 38 Kinetic (Slashing), Wound + Bleed 2D6) Wings +36 (8D8 + 30 Kinetic (Bashing), Knockdown) Tail +36 (6D10 + 38 Kinetic (Bashing) + Knockdown DC 34) '''Attack '(ranged): 6 Scales +31 (3D10 + 38 Kinetic (Piercing + Slashing), 100ft, + Bleed 2D6) '''Space: '''30ft '''Reach: '''30 ft '''Special attack: '''Combat Dive, Gale, Ruinous (reduce all DR and Resist by CR of this creature), Thunderbolt 'Spell-like abilities: '(CL 20th; Concentration +22) 3/day -- ''Storm of Vengeance ''(DC 21) ''Statistics'' STR +16 DEX +5 CON +8 INT -4 WIS +3 CHA +2 '''Feats: Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Mobility, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +11 damage), Iron Will, Weapon Focus (Natural Weapons), Improved Critical, Skill Synergy (Perception, Survival) Skill: Acrobatics +30, Perception +30, Stealth +30, Survival +30 Special Abilities 'Combat Dive '(Ex): A tempest behemoth is specialised in aerial combat, and suffers no penalty when charging when flying. In addition, when taking a charge or bull rush action, the target of this action must make a Fortitude DC 34 save or take an extra 6D6 Kinetic (Bashing) damage from the sheer force of the impact made by the creature. 'Gale '(Su): The Tempest Behemoths are large enough to generate immense winds all on their own, and combined with their supernatural abilities, this lets them create hurricane force winds at will. As a Swift action, the tempest behemoth can create gusts of wind 30ft wide and 1000ft long, strong enough to push back anything in that area. 'Thunderbolt '(Su): As a swift action every 1D4 rounds, the tempest behemoth can call down a powerful bolt of lightning from the sky it is darkening by its presence. The target of the lightning bolt must make a Reflex DC 34 save or take 30D6 Energy (Electric + Sonic) damage. A successful save halves the damage. Any other targets within 40 feet of the bolt must make a Fortitude DC 34 save or be permanently deafened. The save DCs are Constitution-based. Description A living force of divine or demonic retribution, the tempest behemoth is a type of creature which roams the Plane of Air when it is not needed for its primary task in the Prime Material plane. Sadly, this task is actually the eradication of all life within a single region and unlike most behemoths, the tempest behemoth is actually capable of performing its singular task anywhere on planet and even cross the void between worlds to make sure destruction is spread wherever its sponsor directs it. A tempest behemoth generally resembles a vulture with many pairs of wing (the most common number being 3 pairs, with some having more and others less) and a long dinosaur-like tail. Of course, the fact it stands about 60 feet tall with a wingspan of close to 160ft is what makes it that much more terrifying. At that size and with its power, it can easily threaten most small starships and with its ability to create powerful winds, can easily get rid of all types of starfighters with ease. The best way to make sure you never have to fight a tempest behemoth is to never anger any deities or demonlords that share the Air domain, Storm or Lightning domain, and potentially any of their friends. The appearance of such a creature generally spells the doom for a colony or the megacity it shows up in. Tactics Tempest behemoths don't really have a "tactic" per se. They exist solely to destroy everything in their path, and will stop at nothing to do so. They do prefer to remain airborne as much as possible and will concentrate on flying foes at first to keep its tactical advantage. It will use flyby attack combined with charges to take on the more powerful foes on the ground, generally attacking with its beak and talons to rend a target asunder. They care not for armour due to their Ruinous trait, and will not mind picking up a tank or other armoured vehicle off the ground before dropping it from a higher altitude. Tempest Behemoth as a Multipart monster The Tempest Behemoth works best as a multipart monster, as per the monster special rule. As such, the Tempest behemoth has 3 Initiative phase, one at +9 (Wings), one at +5 (Body) and one at +1 (Head). The Tempest Behemoth HP are divided in Wings (150), Head (50) and Body (350). The tempest behemoth regeneration will always heal the portion of the body with the least HP. During the Wing Initiative, the tempest behemoth can take a bonus Move using its flight, attack using its wings, create a Gale or fire its scales. If the wings are destroyed, the Tempest Behemoth can no longer use its Flight movement. During the Body Initiative, the tempest behemoth can use a regular Move action, make an attack with either its talons or its tails. During the Head Initiative, the tempest behemoth can use its Bite attack, its spell-like ability or its thunderbolt ability. As a spaceship Category:Genie Category:Supernatural Category:Behemoth Category:Monster